Iberi Curisi (Iberian Medium Cavalry)
The Curisi are a good medium cavalry that is able to perform the role of shock against light troops, but will generally get cut to pieces by superior spear infantry or heavy cavalry. Description The Curisi are no different from most cavalrymen in Iberia. They are surprisingly good horsemen for a country with common rough terrain. Riding their agile, resilient Iberian horses they are good medium cavalry that are able to perform the role of shock against light troops. They wear bronze helmets and chest plates combined with leather armor, which gives them staying power in a melee contest. They carry the normal "falcata" and "caetra" combination of the Iberian tribes, which allows them to hold their own in a melee situation, although being more adept at spearing down fleeing enemies. They are armored and fast enough to stand up to most light and medium cavalry and some medium infantry, but will generally get cut to pieces by heavier spear infantry or cavalry. A good commander will take this into account. Historically, the Iberian Curisii were excellent medium cavalry, being used by the Carthaginians, due to their agility, in a more versatile screening role than heavier cavalry. Iberian tribes used them in the same task on occasions of open confrontation, but preferred to take advantage of their stealth before using them in a surprise charge against enemy units, as all Iberian horses were trained to be quiet and silent. This skillful training of Iberian horses combined well with hit and run surprise tactics. Due to the lack of quality of Roman cavalry, they almost always had an advantage that was muted somewhat with the arrival of mercenaries from Numidia and the eastern steppe. In addition, the Curisii demonstrated their great ability to chase down light cavalry, making them truly a unit deserving of the fame given them. Centuries of feuding among the Iberian tribes hardened the people in such a way that there was no shortage of tough and cunning warriors. Iberians used varied weapons, shields and armour, differing according to region, wealth, specific battlefield tasks and personal preference - most swords ("falcatas" and "gladius hispanniensis") were custom built to suit the arm length, weight and strength of it's owner. Even though Iberian tactics were generally constant and specific, they were also unpredictable and very effective when properly used. The Iberians' ability to hide, while keeping their enemy under close watch, before performing coordinated attacks followed by swift retreats, allowed them to surprise enemies when least expected. These Iberian hit and run tactics were called by the Romans "concursare", and sometimes described as "simple absence of tactics". It is known, however, that to perform these coordinated attacks and retreats, across an entire army, in simultaneous different areas, needed an impressive amount of organization and signaling that was probably performed through the use of rounded ceramic horns. Although the many tribes that populated Iberia never became united under a single ruler before the Roman invasions, several temporary alliances against foreign enemies were known. These alliances, linked to the Iberians' great determination to remain independent of any foreign power, constituted a unenviable obstacle that put Carthage and Rome at check for more than a century. Usage Excellent medium cavalry good for unleashing a powerful charge into the enemy and their speed and stamina allows them to wait and repeat another charge. They are also useful for chasing and killing weak missile units and routers. They are also able to engage in melee combat and attack medium or heavy cavalry using their swords. Best use of this is to trap an enemy cavalry using another cavalry unit or spearmen and charge using the Curisi, even a general's bodyguard will get killed in the attack. Category:Units Category:Lusotannan Category:Karthadastim Category:Eleutheroi